Total Recall
by CheesyDip15
Summary: Black hair, black clothing, pale skin and piercing green eyes. My wife looks nothing like that, so who's this woman who keeps appearing in my dreams? Based off of the action movie 'Total Recall' Jori style. I do not own Total Recall or Victorious. Rated T for now, rating may go up as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

I awake with a start. It was the same damn dream, every night. I glance over at my clock, it reads 1:44 am. Same time. I can't seem to put together any reason as to why this dream keeps happening, and why there is another woman in it, who isn't my wife. She has black hair, black clothing, pale skin, and piercing green eyes. My wife looks nothing like that, so who is this woman who keeps appearing in my dreams?

"Mmm, Tori, baby, have that dream again?" My wife of five years asks sleepily, rolling over in our bed to look at me. I sigh and nod slowly, wiping my face with my hands trying to cool it off. She leans over and kisses me, soft and loving. I pull back and smile at her before slowly getting out from under the covers. I walk over to our mini fridge and grab some bottled water; taking a long drink, I move back over to the edge of the bed and sit.

"Look at me, I'm 25 and I still have bad dreams." I chuckle lightly, leaning back into her arms.

"Who was in it?" She asks as I stiffen, not wanting her to know I'm dreaming about another woman.

"Just me." I say dismissively; she leans into my neck and leaves a light kiss there.

"You sure?" I nod and lean up to leave a kiss under her chin. "Just you? No one else?"

"Yes baby, I promise." I sit up, turn around and smile at her. I feel a vibration so I reach under my pillow to retrieve my phone. I look at the text message name on the screen; it reads 'Andre' I smile slightly before opening the text.

_You better get down to the factory; boss says we have to start early today. Anyone who isn't here in 20 will be fired –A_

I groan, stand up and stretch. I go into my dresser, pull out a white v-neck and some dark grey skinny jeans. Most people don't dress like this; I'm about the only one. The year is 2052, and everything isn't what it was like 35 years ago, or so my parents say. I live in the Urban Colony, we are the most advance colony, but we are controlled by the leader; Chancellor Cirrus Cohagon.

"Toriiiii."

"Huh?" I ask, turning to my wife and blinking a few times.

"I lost you there for a second." She says with a little chuckle; I give her an apologetic look, kiss her goodbye and walk out of our house. Things are so dark now; all the building are like those from china and they're stacked on levels. They appear to be almost floating, if you will. I climb down the ladder and walk through the busy streets of our colony until I reach our core elevator system. I enter through the big glass and granite sliding doors and sit next to Andre. If you've ever been to an amusement park, which I haven't, the seats are just like that, only more futuristic. They have head rests, and the seat belts some over your heads and buckle in automatically. Sometimes I wish I would have lived in the time my parents did.

_Departure will begin in two minutes._

God, I hate that default intercom. I look over and Andre, who grins at me and hands me a book and a coffee.

"Thanks, I really need this." I say, taking a long drink of the hot liquid.

"Yeah, you look like shit." I send him a glare, but he only laughs. This is why he's my best friend, we can joke around like this and not take it to heart.

"You know, I think its funny how we always sit in the same spots, day after day, month after month, year after year." I muse, taking another drink of my coffee before throwing it in the garbage. I never really liked coffee, but it helped keep my awake, so, I drank it whenever I got the chance.

"Well, why don't we switch it up then?" He says, getting up and moving to the row across from us. I roll my eyes and chuckle before sitting next to him.

_Departure will begin in 10 seconds. Please be in your seats. Our destination is the earth's core. Enjoy your ride._

I scoffed at that. I've always hated these 'elevators' well, technically they were huge metal rockets that sped to the center of the earth. They seat belt came over everyone's heads and I sighed as we started moving.

"How's Carmen?" Andre asks, looking over at me from his book. I shrug and lay my head back.

"She's good, as always. But she keeps asking me about this dream I keep having." I say, closing my eyes to maybe catch a few minutes rest, but of course…

"What's the dream about?" He asks intriguingly. I sigh and begin the story.

It's always me, waking up to a gurney in a medical room. Everything's white and I'm in a dark purple shirt, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket that I know isn't mine. I wake up and look around, no one's there until I call out. Then, she comes running in and looks me straight in the eyes. "They're coming, we have to go now." She says, but I can't move, I'm too lost in her green orbs. She shakes me until I blink and get up. "This room's going to self-destruct in 15 seconds." She throws me a gun and pulls one out of her leather jacket to use for herself. We round a corner, guns rose until we see the synthetics. They're white robots, like from the movie I, robot; except they're more intelligent, and can move a lot faster. We shoot and knock one out each before we reach a room with an elevator shaft ahead. We run through and I lock the door. We move towards the elevator, which isn't there; only the shaft and a drop off into some water about 10 feet down. She goes through first and pulls on my hand, but the synthetics shoot out the window and use their laser catcher on me; which is basically a tazer that holds you in place but doesn't shock you. They try to pull me back but she's still holding onto my hand. "I'm not going without you." She yells, panic all over her face and in her words. "Yes you are. I'll find you, I promise." And then she lets go and drops into the water while I'm pulled back. And that's when I always wake up.

I look over to him and he looks scared almost, but then quickly acts like it's nothing. "That's weird. You might want to uh, get your head checked there, Tori." He says almost nervously. I was about to say something until…

_Prepare for gravity reversal_

I sigh before everything looses gravity for a few seconds. When everything is still again, I look over at Andre who still looks slightly shocked.

"You okay?" I ask as he shakes his head and lets out a hesitant laugh. What's going on with him…?

**How do you guys like this idea for a story? Should I keep it or ditch it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy. **

Once we got into the core, we exited the metal rocket and walked towards the huge factory on the corner of Wellington and Melrose. I sighed as we entered through the huge metal sliding doors. The factory smells like tears, sweat and depression, and man, it's a terrible combination. Andre and I walk into the locker room, and yes, I have to change with the boys since I'm the only girl working at the factory. But usually I change in the bathroom, only if there are other guys around ogling at me.

"Shit, I forgot my work shirt." Andre hisses, slamming his locker shut in frustration. I give him a smile before I reach into the back of my locker and pull out an extra large shirt. I throw it at him and he gives a slight laugh.

"You're the best, Tor." He says before taking off his black t-shirt and putting on the standard grey one. I would say he has a nice body, but, you know… I'm gay. I smile to myself before yanking off my white v-neck leaving me only in a black lacey bra. I throw it into the depths of my locker and I catch Andre glancing at me.

"Stop staring, boy, I'm taken." I smirk as I flash my wedding ring towards him. He sighs dramatically before putting his work boots on. Just as we're about to leave the large locker room and the rest of the boys come out of the showers, our boss, Robbie comes in.

"Good morning gentlemen." He booms, I still don't understand how he has such a deep voice, he's just a scrawny nerd. Andre gives him a gesture and, looking my direction he clears his throat. "And Tori."

I sigh before he pulls out his clipboard.

"Alright, we're working extra shifts today so if-"

He didn't get to finish because the amount of groans and curse words filled the room. "Take your complaints to Chancellor Cohagon, not me. Now, get to work."

I don't think I've sighed more in my entire life, I seriously hate this job, but I don't have a choice, I have to support my wife and I. Andre and I are always the last two people out of the locker room, which is okay with me. We walk past a Recall flashing sign and I stop him in the lobby.

"Have you ever thought about it?" I ask him dreamily; he just scoffs and leans against the wall of the now almost empty lobby.

"Recall? No way, girl. You remember that guy from section 4?" I nod slowly as he continues. "Well, he went to recall and he never came back, he lived in his own fantasy for the rest of his life." He says with a light shrug. I sigh lightly and purse my lips but decide to stay silent. I've always wondered about recall. You know, being able to be strapped to a chair and then being put in a dream world for a few hours, being able to be or do anything you want. "It messes with your mind Tor, I'd stay away if I were you." I nod and walk towards section five, where I work building the synthetics.

Everyone has their own station; it's sort of like an assembly line. The partly built robots come down into a glass in closer and you assemble the rest of the parts. I get to my station, look over and find a nice looking girl with brown and blonde hair trying to assemble the power pack on the chest plate.

"Whoa! You might not want to do that." I say urgently, before she gets hurt. She turns to me and gives me a confused look; I grab my power shock drill and show her how to hold the power pack to the chest plate.

"Hold it up higher; if you don't one of those LED bulbs will shoot through your hand."

"No shit." She says dismissively. I hold my hand up to her and show her a healing circle scar; she gasps slightly and then gives an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, no shit." I smirk, turning back to my work.

"I'm Trina by the way; I just started today if you couldn't tell."

"Oh, well… that's good. Enjoy yourself." I say sarcastically, putting the last power pack on. I glance over to see that she's pulled a card put of her pocket and hands it in my direction. I eye her suspiciously but take the card and notice it says "Recall" on it. "You know, what your friend said was wrong."

"About Recall?" I question, putting the small white card in my pants pocket.

"Yeah, I've done it. Best damn memories I'll ever have." She says with a light laugh as I nod. "Better than this shit." She finishes with a smirk.

"Well, I think I'll give it a try."

"Good. When you go, ask for Lane, he'll get you off to a good start." She says before the bell rings, signaling for break.

I really shouldn't go, but I think I will. Carmen and Andre have told me multiple times to stay away from that place, and of course, I always listened. But I think it's time to do something that I want, I am my own person after all.

I guess it would be fair to say I'm a little nervous, but not over the edge. I keep thinking about what fantasy I want to live; if I want to be rich and famous, have a huge house and have a pet dragon. Maybe I want to do something rebellious, like join the rebellion, or work for Cohagon and the rebellion at once. Before I know it, the work day is over and I'm already on my way to the bar, since Andre told me to meet him there.

I walk into the dark bar and sit at the island; He's already there, drinking the last of a tall beer.

"Never thought you'd make it." He says, his words slurred slightly. I shrug and get Murray's attention.

"Same for me thanks." I say politely as he loads up my tall glass. He hands it to me and I take a long satisfy drinking. "So, how's work?"

"Ha. Just as much bullshit as it was yesterday." He laughs lightly. I take another drink and nod knowingly.

"I get you. I mean, we work at a shitty job, for shitty pay, we come to this shitty bar with this shitty beer." I look up and smile apologetically at Murray. "No offense to you, though." He just shakes his head and laughs quietly, walking the length of the island.

I notice the time and it reads 12:47 am, which means the bar will be closing in 13 minutes. I finish my beer and pay for it, leaving a small tip. Andre and I walk outside in the cold rain; I sigh and put my hood up for under my leather jacket. I start walking home, but Andre calls after me.

"You better get your shit together Tori Jorgenson." He says, swaying slightly as his words are even more slurred than before.

"I think you had a bit too much to drink there, buddy." I say with a half smile, he looks ashamed but then smiles.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm serious, go home!" He all but yells. "You hear me?"

"I think everyone heard you, Dre." I say with a smile, shaking my head before walking home. I reach into my pocket to pull out my phone, but retrieve the card instead. Hmm, should I really go? I sigh, put the card back in my pocket and begin walking downtown.

Downtown isn't like most in other colonies. It's dark, but filled with yellow and red holographic signs reading 'Strip club' or 'Tattoo parlor' I keep walking until I bump into a young, beautiful Japanese woman who's wearing a red plastic robe.

"You look lost." She says with a fake pout before pulling off her robe, revealing, not two, but three large breasts. "I'm sure I can help you find something." She says with a sexy smirk. I swallow and turn my attention to her face.

"I… um…"

"Trust me baby, you're going to wish you had three hands." She whispers huskily, to which at that point I let out a small chuckle.

"I'm looking for Recall, actually." I say, looking around. She pulls her robe back on and points to a large staircase which looks to lead up to a Japanese looking palace.

"Stairway to heaven." She smiles before walking off.

Just as I suspect, it's dark in here too, but there are many rooms with lanterns in them. I walk up to the front desk and am greeted by a lady in a decretive robe.

"Hello." She smiles warmly, to which I return and hand her the card.

"My uh, friend Trina said that I should see Lane." I say, glancing down the long hallway. She looks at the card and then smiles.

"Down the hall, last door on the left." I thank her before walking down the dim hallway. I get to a large set of wooden yet elegant sliding doors with a finger print locking mechanism on it. I press my thumb to the thumb pad, it lights up green and the doors open. The room is dim, just like everything else. But it has a standing lantern, a chair with a head rest, wires that are glowing electric blue and a bunch of people standing around it. I guess to shorten that up, the room was futuristic with a Japanese feel.

A guy with shaved dark hair, a suit, tie and a warm yet smug smile walks up to me and shakes my hand.

"So you're a friend of Trina's?" He asks, leaning against one of the dark wood beams. I nod and stuff my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, we uh, work together." I say with a small smile, he nods and leads me over to the metal chair.

"Sit, sit, and make yourself comfortable." I obey as he walks over to this large drawer and pulls out some metal syringes, gold if I may add, and sets them on the metal table. The assistant girl starts hooking up an IV to my arm and those sticky things to my head. I lean back into the padded head rest and let out a sigh.

"Tell me your fantasy and we'll make it come true." He says again with the smug smile. I think that maybe I should do something that I've always wanted to be… you know, something I could never be.

"I… how about secret agent?" I ask as he smiles and nods. He goes over to the holograph tables with words on it and types it in. The lady puts the secret agent serum into the IV and starts to pump it in slowly.

"Now, you do know that you can't choose anything you already are. For instance, a guy came in; he wanted a mistress fantasy, except he already had a mistress, so his brain literally exploded. Well, not really, but it overloaded his memory." He says with a shrug.

"I'm not a secret agent." I say with a light laugh.

"I believe you, but I'll have to do a polygraph just in case." I nod as he pulls out, on the holograph shelves, a polygraph machine. He starts pressing buttons as the lady injects another final serum into the IV; just as she was about to start it, Lane panics.

"Shit…" He hisses. "Unplug her now!" He yells as the lady does what she's told. He pulls a gun out and points it at me.

"You're a spy, god dammit." He says with rage as the gun shakes in his hands. "Tell me why you're here!" Just as I was about to speak, about 10 men in armed white padded suit entered the room, guns firing at the other people. Once they're all dead, the turn to me.

"Get up." One of them says. I'm literally shaking with fear as I slowly get up out of the metal chair.

"Hands over your head, turn around." I do as I'm told slowly; I now face the wall, taking a deep breath.

"I-I'm a nobody, I swear." I manage to get out. Just as I feel his hands take mine to put me in handcuffs, I turn around and kick him hard in the chest, sending him flying. I grab another by the arm and turn him so his back's pressed against my front. Taking his gun, I shoot at all the others, using him as my guard. I finally get about 4 down when I twist the guys arm back and shoot him in the chest. I fly kick another guy in the chest and step on his neck. I shoot the rest of them, flipping the last one so he lands on his spine, breaking it on impact. I'm shaking harder now as I drop the gun and run to the sliding doors. I close them and slide down them, pulling my knees to my chest.

"H-how…" I manage to whisper to myself, looking over the ten dead men lying on the ground.

**Like it? Like it now? Yeah you do. Gimme some reviews. See what I did there? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, wonderful people. Chapter three is now ready for your lovely eyes to read. **

**Yeah, I'm creepy, I know. **

I'm still sitting up against the door, taking slow, deep breaths, trying to get what just happened through my clouded mind. I mean, I know I'm pretty strong and smart but… there's no way that I could take out all of those men. It just didn't make since to me. I close my eyes and rest my head against the door; I finally feel a little more at peace until I hear murmurs from outside the locked door.

"We have to get in there now." One of them with a deep voice said. I pressed my ear against the door to make out any other information.

"I realize, but we have to do it fast." Another one said his voice slightly closer now.

"Yeah, Chancellor Oliver said that she's dangerous and needs to be under custody now." I could tell they were closer now, almost by the door when I didn't hear footsteps anymore. And just what the hell do they mean, Chancellor Oliver? I could have sworn that the Chancellor's name was Cirrus Cohagon. And I'm dangerous? How even? I'm just a factory worker for Christ sakes. They have the wrong person… they have to…

"We know you're in there, Jorgenson." The first man said, making me jump slightly. I curse under my breath and slowly get up, searching the room for another way out. There were s small set of stairs to my far right that lead to a room with two big windows on either sides of the door. I grab one of the dead men's guns, shove it in my waistband and run through the door.

"Shit." I chastise myself. The room didn't have a way out; it was just basically a huge storage space. I start looking around frantically for some way, _anyway _to get out before they burst through the doors and take me to the Chancellor. I walk backwards until I trip over a handle in the floor. I bend down and pull it up, but it doesn't work. Just then, about 5 more men burst through the wooden doors that were now blown to shreds. They all moved closer to the doorway, their guns pointed at me.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." The man in the front says cockily. I swallow and slowly put my hands up. Maybe this is it for me; maybe it would be better to give up now.

"God, you're lucky. We would have killed you, but the chancellor said otherwise." Another one laughs deeply. "He's such a push over."

Push over…. Push. Push! That's it, not pull! I start to lightly bounce on my feet until I hear the door below me start to creek. After a few seconds, I jump and the door flies open as I fall but grab onto the handle. Let me tell you, dangling 80 feet above the pavement is not fun. I look up into the hole that the door once filled to see the first man aiming his gun at me. I start swinging on the handle, back and forth, until I gain enough momentum to let go and land on a nearby roof.

"Ow… shit." I grumble as I pick myself up, rubbing my arm slightly. I can see the men, on their knees, looking out of the hole frantically looking for me. But I don't give them the chance to find me because I'm already running back to the safety of my house and my wife.

General POV

Tori ran fast, jumping over balconies, running into passerby's, falling on occasion and even tripping into the town's main river. After getting out she sprints up the stairs and into her apartment. She burst through the door and ran into her wife, knocking both of them down.

"Woah, Tori, is everything okay?" Carmen asked, slowly getting up and offering Tori a hand, which she took gladly.

"No… I-I… I just." She takes a deep breath before running her shaky hands through her hair. "I killed them, Carm, I _killed_ them." She starts crying as she pulls her into a hug, Tori shoving her face into the crook of her neck, her hands around her waist. The TV in the background could be heard quite easily…

_Some unknown girl has just killed 20 men at a recall location downtown. If you have any tips or information on this crime, please contact the number below._

"It wasn't t-twenty… m-more like ten." She sobs, hugging her wife closer.

"Baby, baby… you didn't kill anyone, okay?" Carmen says, trying to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Yes I did! They're dead…" She was now hanging out her for dear life, her tears lightning up now. "…and it's my fault."

"It was just recall, honey; they mess with your mind!' She exclaims, still soothing her. "I told you to stay away from there… why didn't you listen to me?"

"I-I don't know… I'm sorry." She sighs, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

And now, Carmen was hugging her tightly… too tightly.

"C-can't b-breathe." Tori chokes out, struggling against her wife who just smirks evilly.

"Yeah, that's the point." She says in a light British accent. And by now, she was holding Tori in a death grip, cutting off all of her oxygen. She kept struggling, but couldn't get her off. Finally she reacts by moving them backwards and smashing her into a glass door, breaking it on impact. Cursing could be heard through the entire colony, maybe even to the next one. Tori grabbed Carmen's, wrist, ready to yank her back, but she ran up the wall and did a back flip, then knocking Tori off her feet by tripping her.

The way the room was set up was that the TV and pretty much the rest of the small apartment were elevated on finished wood. The bed however, was lower than everything else. Tori saw her chance and got up, ramming herself into the front of her wife's body, knocking them both 2 feet down off the platform onto the bed. Carmen flipped them around so she was straddling her.

"This position looks familiar, doesn't it, _honey_?" She says with a smirk as sarcasm spills on that last word. Carmen then presumes to punch Tori in the face, once before she says something.

"What-"

Punch.

"Are-"

Punch.

"You-"

Punch.

"Doing!"

Punch. But Tori's had enough and flips them back over, pinning Carmen's arms to the bed with all her strength. She just looks at her with a smug look and shrugs.

"My job." And that's when Tori punches her, but she recoils fast and pushes her back onto the cold floor. Getting off the bed, Carmen runs to the dresser and pulls out a Glock 20. She calmly walks over to the young factory worker and points the gun at her.

"Such a shame I have to kill you." She states with fake sincerity. "We were good together, baby." She smiles and cocks the gun, moving in closer to her terrified wife. But before she can pull the trigger, Tori kicks the gun across the room, close to the TV and then kicks her in the stomach, sending her to the floor. She runs and hides around a corner, turning off the light switch and sliding against the wall. Meanwhile, Carmen grabs the gun and starts moving slowly in the darkness trying to find her wife.

"Come on out." She laughs darkly. "I won't hurt you."

Tori's breathing could be heard from a mile away, so she throws a spoon from the floor into the kitchen so it hits the hanging pans above the Island. Carmen turns and starts walking towards there, when Tori can see her; she grabs her and puts her in a head lock. While Tori brings Carmen so that her back is pushed into her front, she takes the gun and pushes it into her temple.

"What the hell Is going on, Carmen?!" She yells shakily.

"Well, I can tell you that you're not who you think you are." She replies, slightly trying to get out of her grip, but Tori presses the gun a bit harder into her temple.

"What do you mean?" She asks her breath hot and shaky.

"Come on, _Toriiiii._" She mocks, letting out a weak chuckle. "You really think that a factory worker could kill 10 armed men?"

She thought about it for a second and realized, that damn, she was right.

"I want to know what's going on!" She yells, now more frustrated. "Who am I? Who are you? And why are you talking in a British accent?"

"I guess we can start from the beginning." She exhales loudly and smirks. "You sure you can handle the truth?"

"Yes." She says quietly, not trusting her voice at this time.

"Well, for starters… I'm not your wife."

But to be frank with you, Tori couldn't handle the truth. All she ever knew was the truth; all she ever knew was her and her wife; her and Andre, and the factory. Not this…. Definitely not this…

**I'm sorry! I really am, for updating so late. But I hope this chapter made up for it? And Chancellor Oliver? Hmm ;) **

**As for the people who are reading my other fic "Vegas Baby!" I am seriously having the worst writers block for that, and I apologize, I should have that updated before the end of this week. As always, thanks for reading and everything! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter fourrrrrrrrrr. Get ready for some slight Jori :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes-**

Tori's POV

And so here I am, standing behind my 'wife' with my arm around her throat and a gun attached to her temple. And it makes no sense to me, you know, everything she just told me. How can I not be who I am? I'm Victoria Jorgenson who has a best friend named Andre Harris, I work in a synthetics factory and I'm married to Carmen Jorgenson. I've lived in the colony all my life, with my parents until they died on a train explosion. How could I not be…. Me?

"Y-you're not my… w-wife?" I ask slowly, still trying to process it through my head. She lets out a dark chuckle and shakes her head.

"Nope." She says, popping the 'p'

I'm not sure what, but something inside of me snaps, and I just can't take it anymore.

"You're lying! You are my wife; we've been married five years!" I yell in outrage, the gun shaking slightly in my now sweaty hand.

"Well, technically speaking, we've only been married for six months, and I was assigned to be your wife." She finishes with another chuckle. "And by the way, your name is Tori Vega."

I choked on her words; what the hell did she mean, assigned? Tori Vega? Where the hell is she getting all this bullshit from?… I think I would know my own name after having it for twenty-five years.

"W-what else is there?" I say, my throat tightening as I speak.

"Oh, there's a lot more, but I think it'll be fun to watch you figure it out yourself." She says with a smirk. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" I ask hesitantly.

"You haven't even seen me begin to kill you yet."

"I… wait wh-" But I never got to finish my sentence, considering she breaks out of my grip easily and slaps the gun away from my shaking hands. She tries to do one of those ninja kicks, but I side step her and she lands on her own leg. I run back into the bedroom and try to grab my phone to call Andre; but before I can pick it up, she tackles me on to the bed again and slaps me hard against my cheek. I bring a hand up to caress the reddening skin as she pulls out her phone.

"Yeah, it's Carmen, tell Beck that I got her and I'll bring her in. No excuses this time, and hurry up you moron." She huffs and hangs up the phone, looking at me again. Her body is straddling mine and it feels so different now. I just don't understand how the past five years, or well, six months, have all been a lie. As much pain as I am in right now, most of it is emotional. I just can't fathom how this love between us could have been so fake, and now it's all replaced with confusion on my part and hatred on hers; but I'm slowly starting to let go of my sugar coating and I'm starting to grow hatred as well, not quite sure if It's good or not. I guess we'll find out in the long run, right?

She's staring at me, with a smug and cruel look on her face. This is definitely _not_ who I fell in love with, or well, thought I fell in love with. She goes on to explain how she's going to bring me to the capitol so the Chancellor can dispose of me, but I'm barely hearing her. For some odd reason, I can't help but feel that the woman in my dreams is all part of this, in a good way. I can't help but feel that she's the one who's going to save me from this nightmare, almost like she's going to protect me from this world that no longer makes sense. And I guess, I'm okay with that.

But now it was my turn to grow angry. She played me… this whole time. She had my heart and she destroyed it with every chance now that she got. I don't love her anymore, not after the realization that this is all happening to me right now, no; I'm not going to let her or the Chancellor or anyone else stand in my way of understanding whoever the hell I am. And I'm sure as hell not going to let anyone stop me from finding that mysterious woman.

And so I push her hard, so hard in fact that she flies back and hits her head on the raised platform, causing her to groan. I jump up and run right into her front, knocking the breath out of her lungs. While she's down, I finally pull out the gun that was in my waist band and point it at her. But she's quick, too quick if you ask me. She kicks my arm so it flies back, yet I still hold onto the gun. She jumps at me, but I side step her again, causing her to land on the bed with another groan. I see the open window at the base of the platform, so I take my chance and do one of those soccer slides until I fall out of the window and onto another roof, gun in hand.

She's after me in a second, mirroring the same thing I did, but I'm one step ahead of her. I run and I run until I'm under a long overhang on the streets that connect to the buildings. I' still slightly jogging, the faces I pass all melt into a blur of confusion and gut retching hurt. This is supposed to be a safe place for me, not my burial ground.

I finally trip, but yet, I take that as an opportunity to catch my breath. But of course, I look behind me and see a Synthetic hot on my trail. I drag myself back up and start running again, ignoring the burning I feel in my chest. The Synthetic catches up with me easily and puts a cold robotic hand on my shoulder. I rip one of the bulletin boards off the side of the building and hit it upside the head. It jerks back, but only slightly before gripping my shoulder tightly and throwing me hard against the brick wall.

Pain… that's all I can feel; yet, I pick myself up and face the highly advanced robot. I try gathering up my strength and punching it in the 'face' but it blocks my arm easily, again and again. Then I realize that I build Synthetics and I know their weak spot; the throat. I take that same bulletin board and thrust it into its throat, causing the head the come of, only connected by a few wires as it falls backwards over the railing and into the black river.

I continue running until I'm in the middle of town, the corner of Raymond and State. I walk into the middle markets where they sell fish and fruits. This is where most of the stoners hang out, and for that very reason is why I don't come here too often. I push through the crowds of people as I notice that a few of Cohagon/Oliver's men have been following me. I get lost in the crowd, which really isn't anything different for me. I guess this is why I'm panicking, I've never been the center of attention, I've always been the girl who don't know exists.

A ringing, in my ears? No… it sounds more distant, but then again, it sounds too close. I look down at my hand and there's a semi circle white complex glowing thing in my hand… and it's ringing. I slowly put it up to my ear as I hear a voice come through.

_You picked up, at least your phone still works._

"Who are you?" I ask quietly into my hand-phone. There's laughing and then the soft feminine voice again.

_Your best friend, my name's Cat. Put me on display. _

I ponder this for a second, and then pull a frown. "What do you mean?"

_Just put your hand on a glass surface._

I do as I'm told, and right as my hand makes contact with the shiny glass of the fish shop, a serious looking redhead with brown eyes appears on the glass… almost like a video game map.

"Whoa…" I mutter out.

_Whoa is right. Do you remember me Tori?_

I can see the look of desperation in her eyes, but all I can do is shake my head. Because no; I really have no idea who she is.

_Wow… they really did wipe your memory. Well, anyways, my name's Caterina Valentine and we used to be best friends._

I stare at the image, trying to figure out where I possibly might have seen her from, or anything, but nothing comes into mind.

_We have to do this fast. If they find out that I've contacted you, I'll get into even more trouble._

I nod, a small one, but an understanding one.

_Alright, well first, your real name is Tori Vega and you used to work for Beck Oliver, the Chancellor. You weren't really a good person, if I may add. No offence though, we were good friends only because we both worked for him. Anyways, you turned on him and his crew, and since you were the most highly trained and dangerous person in all of the Colonies, he had to stop you before you ruined his plan. So he sent out people to wipe your mind clean and implant you with the life you thought you've been living for the past 6 six months, which felt like five years to you. Do you understand?_

Again, I nod, this time just to get you to think that I understand, when all I want to do is forget.

_I have to go, I'm sorry, but before I do, find the key. You said you know it, find the key._

And then the image goes away and I'm left feeling dumbfounded, my hand still on the glass. "The key? What key?! Hey come back, what key are you talking about?" And now I'm frantically banging my hand against the glass, hoping your image would come back, but it doesn't. I place my hand on there one more time for a grey screen to show up with these coordinates…

_T-305, Eastside Bank. Hurry._ _And I'd get rid of that phone if I were you, they're tracking you on it._

"How do I get rid of the phone? It's in my damn hand!" I sigh and put my hand back to my side. Turning around I notice everyone is staring at me in disbelief.

"Oh shit." I mutter before hastily walking away and up the brown stair case. I see a glass beer bottle and smash it against the wall. I pick up one of the big shards and put it to my hand. Well, this is going to hurt.

I force the glass into my hand as blood starts dripping out. I use my finger to grab the white metal and extract it from my hand. I sigh in relief when it's over and then some guy clears his throat. I look up and it's a guy with a black hat and black clothing.

"Okay, what is that and where can I get one?"He asks in shock as I throw it at him and run the rest of the way up the stairs, towards the bank.

General POV

Carmen was furious. She gathered up some of her best men and ordered them to bring Tori back alive to the Chancellor. She too, had a phone in here hand, all of the highest ranked people working for Beck Oliver did. And when hers rang, she picked it up and put her hand to the window of a black BMW. It was Beck.

"Hello Beckette." She mutters lowly as he gives her a glare.

_Whatever. Now, listen to me, I want you to find her and kill her on the spot. She's too dangerous and will destroy you with any chance she gets._

This seems to take her by surprise as she stares at him with a look of confusion on her face.

"Who is she?" She asks, no completely surprised. The Chancellor sighs emotionlessly and looks her dead in the eye.

_Take me off display._

She does as she's told and walks away from the car a few feet so her men can't hear Beck on the line.

_She's my most highly trained advocate. And so are you, but you let her slip through your butterfingers._

"I was not aware of the training she had." Carmen adds, trying to defend her honor.

_Okay well, if you get a hold of her, kill her._

And with that he hangs up as she drops her hand back to her side. Walking over to one of her men, he has a look of utter shock written all over his face.

"What is our objective?" He asks, lowly enough for only her to hear.

"If you find her, kill her. She's had immense training and knows what she's doing. If given a chance, she will end us all, so don't give her the chance." She finishes with no emotion. The guy nods and turns to the other guys to tell them what they need to accomplish.

Meanwhile, Tori has just arrived at the bank and is talking to the bank teller.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The young man in a tanned suit asks.

"Um, I have a box here…. T-305." The bank teller nods over to the next space and she walks over there. A holograph map of letters, numbers and pictures of the box and its place show up in the space of the area. He takes an eye scan of her, which reads positive and brings her into a dark room with over 500 compartments. He types something in on the keypad and the drawer with the box slides out of the wall.

"You can use one of these consultant rooms. I'll be right outside if you need me." She nods before he walks off. She goes over slowly, kneels and takes the box out of its little cubby hole. It's nothing flashy, just a plain old metal box that you would use to store screws or buttons. She takes it and walks into one of the intricate decorated metal rooms as the door slides shut behind her.

She sits at the small table and opens the box, which has a blank TV screen and a compartment. After fiddling with the TV and it not turning on, she turns to the compartment in hopes of finding out more of what's going on.

"A key… there has to be a key here somewhere." She mutters, going through some odd looking objects. She takes a black granite stick that's about 2 and a half inches long and sticks it in the pocket of her black leather jacket and zips it up. She also takes this huge stainless steel band that folds and puts it in her other pocket. Just then, the TV comes to life.

It was blurry for a few seconds while she sat, waiting anxiously. The blurry room looked like a hospital storage room; white walls, white floors, a gurney and a large mirror at the edge of the room. A figure who seems to be wearing a hospital gown runs up to the tipped over camera and set's it upright. The view comes into focus making the young girl jump… it was her.

"W-w-what…?" She stammers out just as the image of her starts talking.

_Hey, if you're watching this, it means you've failed. The chancellor found you and is going to wipe your memory clean. Just get the key; you know what to do with it. They're coming for me now. This person you think you are now is all a lie. But you have to find her, that girl that's in your dreams. I'd tell you more but I can't trust you yet. Good luck girl. _

And then the screen goes black as black synthetics grab the video version of Tori.

"I got to get out of here." She mumbles, opening the sliding door and putting the box back in its original place. Once she gets out of the bank, she headed towards Main Street. Little did she know the entire supply of the colonies synthetics were after her and this girl who she has yet to meet.

Carmen on the other hand was hot on her trail.

Tori's POV

I ran down through the skywalk and into the large area of glass buildings and sweaty business workers on their lunch breaks. I pushed past people until I came face to face with Carmen.

"Shit!" I yelled as I made a b-line for the highway. Her and her men were running after me, guns raised. Except there was one problem, that being I don't have a car.

"Oh… great." I mutter as I lean against the railing that keeps people from falling down into the lower city. I turn around to find that Carmen and her henchmen are about ten feet away and they look ready to maul me to shreds, I swallow hard when she begins to talk.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I got you right where I want you." She laughs as she cocks the gun. "It's been fun baby."

I scoff and smirk at her. "Yeah, it has, but my ride's here." And then, I jump over the edge. I land on one of the cars that are only a few feet down as they start ascending upwards. The cars in this time are flying cars, go figure. How they run is they have four little humps on each corner of the car that helps it stay above ground a few feet, once on the highway. I struggle to hang on to the rising car for a few more feet until it reaches the drop off. That's where cars sit until it's safe for them to pull into a lane on the four lane highway. When the car jerks into one of the lanes, I fall of and end up sprawled across the pavement, cars roaring only a foot or two above my head.

A car pulls up to me, spins so it's horizontal on the lanes and the door opens up, revealing a face I've seen one too many times. It's the girl eyes and the raven hair that give her away.

"You?" I manage to get out, looking back to see if there were any oncoming cars.

"Get in." She says with panic, to which I obey. I jump in and buckle my seat belts as she takes off. "I-I…"

"I've been looking for you everywhere." She breathes, a bead of sweat dripping down her temple. I swallow, trying to bring back some moisture to my dry throat. I look back in the rear-view mirror and notice a cop car, which just happens to be driven by Carmen. "Who's that?"

"…that'd be my wife." I sigh, turning back in my seat.

"Your wife? You're married?" She questions with an undoubtible look of hurt. I shake my head and give a small laugh.

"It's safe to say we're separated."

**And, this chapter's over. Like it? Hate it? Well, I'm actually surprised you made it to the end, it was so damn long. It was originally going to be shorter, but since I didn't update yesterday like I planned, I thought I'd give you guys a little extra something ;) Now, I want to thank you guys for bearing with me through the telling of this story. There will be a shit load of Jori from here on out, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is up and ready. But, I'm just warning you guys, you might not see chapter six for a few extra days… I went to the doctor and it turns out I have mono. It's where you're tired all the time and basically all you can ever do is sleep, but I decided that It won't stop me from at least writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

To be honest, I never thought I would meet her on these kinds of terms, or any terms really. I just thought she was just some weird girl that I had seen on the street and had continuous dreams about her. I never really questioned it until I found out everything was a lie, but I'm glad she isn't just another fake memory. But then again, I really don't think I'm ready to trust anyone right away, and yet, I can't help feel safe around this girl for some reason; it's almost like she's the only person who isn't an illusion.

"Shit, we have trouble." She says, panic evident in her voice. I turn around in my seat only to see that there are three more cops cars behind us. I should be feeling scared, but I don't; if anything, I feel more confident in what I'm doing. I pull out a gun from under the seat and aim it out the open window towards the other cop cars. I start shooting at the little humps that allow the car to stay above ground, but I miss all of them.

"Here, you drive." She says before sliding the steering wheel over to my side. I glance over to see her pulling out her gun and aiming it at the car, and she makes perfect shots, causing one of the four cars to go tumbling down the highway. Yeah, okay, well, that was kind of hot. I had no idea she was so trained with a gun…

"Where are we going?" I ask, steering the car through the last of the traffic.

"Your apartment." She replies, still aiming out of the window; until Carmen started shooting back. She put her head back inside of the car with a loud sigh. I glance at her and swallow hard. Her beauty is like nothing I've ever seen before, except in my dreams. I guess you could say she's my dream girl. Funny joke right? No? I'll shut up now.

"Hey… are you listening?" She asks, which snaps me out of my thoughts. I glance at her again and give a short nod. "Okay, you're apartments on the north side, up in those white complexes."

"What?" I choke out. I must have heard her wrong; those complexes are for the rich and powerful only.

"Don't be too surprised." She deadpans just as the three remaining cop cars file in a formation around us; one behind, one on the side and another on the side. "Just great."

Great, I get to spend three minutes with the girl who's been in my dreams for months, before we get annihilated by my wife. Unless I can somehow unlock us from the highway; let me explain; once you get on the highway, your car automatically locks in place until you pull out into one of those 'waiting lanes' So maybe, if I disable the locking mechanism, the car can get off the highway and out of trouble.

I take the butt of the gun and begin hitting the screen repeatedly. It cracks a few times, but doesn't break

_Error, red alert_

I keep hitting it until it finally breaks, I turn my attention back to the highway and steer towards one of the drop offs.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screams, looking at me like I'm insane, which I probably am.

"You might want to put your seatbelt on." I smirk. Just as she buckles up, I put my hands on the clutch and, going over the gaping hole in the highway, I pull back and we begin falling. The anti gravity isn't new, but in such a small space, I'd rather not have my face smashed against the roof of the car.

After a few seconds of descending, I reach my hand back to the clutch and push it forward with all my might. Just before we hit the car below us, the hover caps come to life and we stop just above it. The force of the pressure coming from the hover caps launches the car under us about 6 feet away, causing our car to flip and end up in a vacant parking space, then everything goes black.

I open my eyes, guessing I was only out for a few seconds, and I glance of at her; she has a small cut on her right temple and is unconscious.

"…Shit" I mutter as I get out of the car and look around. There are people on their phones, probably calling the ambulance, there's people crying, and then there's people just gawping at us. I decide it's probably best we get out of here now before something happens to us again. I go over to her side of the car and pick her up bridal style. She opens her eyes for a mere second as we enter the building, causing me to gasp; she really does has mesmerizing eyes. She grips my leather jacket before falling unconscious again. I remember that she had never told me what number my apartment number was. I begin thinking back to everything that's happened in the past day, and then I think about the box from the bank. That must be it. I get up to the right floor and look for apartment 305.

I finally get there and scan my hand to get inside. I put her down on the couch and look around my apartment. To be honest, I'm pretty surprised. It's really nice; it has white walls and shiny tile floors and a grand piano. I laugh and sit on the bench, I've always wanted to learn to play the piano, I just never had time. I sigh and lean my head on the top of the instrument. I look down at the keys, and instead of feeling alien, they feel familiar.

I press on one of the keys and sigh, god how I wish I could play something. I let my fingers fall on a few more keys before my hand just takes over all together. By now I'm all giggly as I play full out cords. I play for about ten seconds before I hit the a flat key, which doesn't make a ring, but more of a hollow sound. Wait a minute… the key, find the key, I know the key.

I move my hand frantically to the inside of my leather jacket and pull out the black flat key. I take the old one out and replace it with the one with the light at the end. I begin to play the beginning of the song, smiling as I do so. I get to the key and this time, it rings out and then something on the top of the piano flashes; my face, as a hologram. It scared me the last time, but damn, I didn't expect this.

_If you're watching this, at least you've made it this far. Alright, listen, your name is Tori Vega, not Victoria Jorgenson. You worked for Oliver, but you turned on him and he sent people after you. You were caught, and your memory was replaced with that of Victoria Jorgenson, someone who really doesn't exist. _

_The reason you turned on him was because he was going to start an invasion of Synthetics. You know, plow over the whole colony to make room for the new factories. He was basically trying to turn our "world" into a robot run place just so he could have more power. The thing is, he's still planning on this, so you my friend, and your lovely accomplice have to stop him before its too late. _

"Holy shit…" I mutter as I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not dreaming.

_This message has limited memory, could you rephrase the question?_

I swallow hard and fiddle with my fingers a bit before answering. "What exactly was I doing for Oliver?"

_You were going to help him destroy the colony. _

I gasp and curl my hands into fists slowly before letting them fall on the piano bench.

_Listen, I've done a lot of wrong in my life but now's the chance to do something right. Good luck girl. _

The image goes away and I'm left taking a slow deep breath before hearing a voice from behind me.

"I didn't know you could play piano?" She says with a small smirk; I just shrug and chuckle.

"Neither did I…" She laughs as we go and sit on the white couch. I play with my hands a little and glance over at her. Not that I haven't said already, but she's a breath taking sight; the way her raven and green locks fall over her shoulders, her pale skin and her eyes… damn, her eyes.

"Do you remember anything Vega?" She asks with makes me look up at her in shock. It's just all so new to me… I guess I'm still in denial… major denial.

"My name's not Vega… I'm Victoria Jorgenson and I work at a Synthetics factory. I'm married and I'm happy. I'm not… this person you say I am… I can't be." I whisper the last part as she grabs my hand.

"What about this scar on your hand?" I glance down and scoff.

"I got that at work and-" I stop mid sentence when she holds up her hand revealing a very similar scar.

"Wrong. Remember that dream you've been having for awhile? Yeah well, it wasn't a dream, Tori. When you were holding on to me in that elevator shaft, a bullet shot through both your hand and mine." She says with a soft expression as she lifts my hand into hers revealing that indeed, she was right. "Do you even remember my name?"

And all I can do is shake my head sadly, slowly. I wish I did, but I just can't remember anything, just that one part of the dream. "N-no… sorry."

She takes her hands and gently places them on my waist and scoots closer to me so our faces are only an inch apart. I gulp and she just gives a small smile.

"Get ready for a total recall, Tori." She whispers before her lips touch mine. And in this moment, right here and right now, I could die; I would be happy with it. The way she's kissing me is… slow, soft, loving, nothing I've ever experienced before, not even with Carmen. And then, something snaps in the back of my mind, I pull back and look into her piercing blue and green eyes.

"Jade!" I gasp as she just smirks and nods.

"Yup. Jade West is the name, don't wear it out though." She chuckles as I hit her lightly on her arm.

After a few minutes of silence, my curiosity gets the better of me…

"What was the deal with us? I mean relationship wise…" I say as I shift awkwardly. She lets out a sigh and leans back into the couch.

"Well, we were never actually dating, but I was uh… totallyinlovewithyou." I squint when she finishes, not understanding the last jumbled words.

"What was that?" I ask, putting my feet up on the glass table.

"It's not really important right now… we should uh, get something to eat maybe take a shower, right?" She says hurriedly as she gets up and walks briskly into the kitchen. The hell was that about?

For a few minutes, I sit on the couch completely dumbstruck by what just happened. Jade kissed me… I remembered her name… now she's acting weird. I guess I really don't have time to question it since the entire colony's at stake. I sigh and go into the kitchen to see she's already sitting at the table with a sandwich and a coke. I go into the fridge and get the same thing, and, sitting across from her I begin to eat.

Once we're done eating, I finally break the silence.

"So… um, h-how's your day going?" I ask lamely as she just gives me that what-the-hell-do-you-think face. I sigh and bury my head into my hands. Smooth Tori… real smooth.

**I'm sorry for uploading so damn late, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, slightly? Possibly? No? Oh, well… alright then. Get ready for the next chapter… all I can say is there will be Catfights, Jori, explosions, Jori, lies, action and did I mention Jori?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente, tanto tiempo sin verte. Es broma, ha sido lo que seis dias? Bueno, de todos modos, espero que todos ustedes estan disfrutando del verano, y si no lo eres, bueno, aqui ests el capítulo seis para animarte. Ah yes, I've been taking Spanish since I was 6. If you can't read that well… try watching some Dora the Explorer ;)**

**Onto the story…**

If things could get more awkward between us, I think I might actually explode. Thank god they haven't though, at least, not yet.

"You make me nervous…" I admit quietly, playing with my soda can as I do so. She raises a pierced eyebrow at me and gives a small laugh.

"I make you nervous? Well… I guess we're on the same boat because you make me nervous, Vega." I look up cautiously, just to see if there was a hint of teasing in her eyes. There wasn't. Do I really make her nervous? Or is it just the nerve of everything that's happening that makes her nervous? Possibly it's the fact that I'm nervous that makes her nervous? And there I go again, asking too many damn pointless questions. I really need to stop that.

"Uh, Vega? You ready?" She asks, snapping me from my internal argument.

"Yeah, but why do you always call me Vega?" I ask as she gives me a glare. I cough awkwardly and continue speaking. "I mean… uh, my names Tori… you know."

"Oh yeah, I know, I just like Vega better." She smirks. This could be a long day.

After I finish my coke, Jade and I go and sit on the couch. An awkward silence goes by before she clears her throat.

"Say something Vega!" She grunts, to which I stare at her in disbelief.

"Me say something? You're the one who cleared your throat!" I argue back, slightly annoyed at her ridiculousness, although finding it kind of… cute?

"So? I wanted you to talk! You're boring…" She mutters as I gasp. Just as I was about to argue back, there was a flash from outside the window that came in through the closed blinds. "We should… probably get going."

After sharing a nervous glance, Jade and I are sneaking out the door of my apartment. Both of us have guns now, thank god for that. Although I'm not really good with one, I figure it would still be useful.

Finally we get to a staircase and begin our five stories decent to the lobby. Man, I really hated stairs; they were always so simple, and I never did simple. It was almost as if they were mocking me, saying 'Don't you wish you could be simple, like us?' I shake my head at the thought. Oh great, now I'm definitely loosing it.

I take a deep breath finally when we get to the bottom of the last staircase. The door to the lobby was right in front of us, our freedom, but also our doom. Scary thought if you really think about it.

She wants to go first, I can tell because she's already loading her gun and taking that protective stance. But by no means was I going to let that happen. I don't know when or why I decided this, but I'm not going to let her go first in a dangerous situation like this. Call it… the worried mother instinct if you will.

"I'm going first." I state simply, just as I finish loading up my gun. She gives me a confused look and leans against the wall, the gun at her side.

"Why?" She asks; I shrug. I guess I couldn't really explain why without sounding like some sort of creeper, or obsessed weirdo. But that's basically what I was, I just, didn't want to see her get hurt because I cared about her. I wanted to keep her safe, even if it meant me stepping out into danger. I didn't care.

"Because, I want to keep you safe," I answer as I place my hand on the doorknob. I glance back to notice a small, appreciative smile on her face before it turns emotionless again. I let out a quick sigh before I open the door, gun raised and entering the lobby. I look forward, noticing a gray and black large management desk. Everything seems normal, of course until we turn a corner. Through the glass doors and windows, there were a least twenty or more cop cars and an uncountable number of Synthetics. In the mixture of those two things, were cops, the S.W.A.T team, and the F.B.I. Jesus Christ.

I look over at Jade who has her gun raised and a worried look on her face. Just as I turn back to the havoc outside the apartment buildings, I see Andre walking towards me. I cautiously hold my gun up higher and take a small step back.

"What… what are _you _doing _here_?" I demand, the weapon shaking a little in my sweaty palms. He holds up his hands and stops, the boyish-charm smile on his face.

"I'm here to help you." He states calmly, to which I let out a small breath. "You're still back at Recall, Tor."

I'm still back at Recall? But… there's no way, everything's real, it has to be, I've seen it. Lies, they're nothing but lies, right?

"You're lying!" I say, my voice loud. Jade takes the opportunity, seeing as he's focused on me, to approach him; but just as if on cue, he grabs the gun from her hands and points it at her. Panic runs through my now trebling body. If he's here to save me, does that mean Jade's a threat to me? Or is it the other way around?

"Tori, listen for one second okay? You're still strapped to that chair. You're living the life of a secret agent, at recall. This?" He motions all around to the open space of the white complex lobby. "Isn't real. And Carmen, she's worried sick. Look at her…"

I swallow hard and look out of the big window. She's there, a blanket over her shoulders and a hysterical look on her face. She tries pushing through all the guards that are holding her back, but to no avail.

"He's lying, Vega! It's a trick." She shouts nervously, glancing between Andre and I.

Who am I suppose to trust? My wife and best friend, both of 5 years? Or some random girl I've seen in my dreams? The panic's back and it's too overwhelming, I don't think I can take it much longer without going insane.

"How do I know you're telling the truth, Dre?" I ask cautiously. He gives a small laugh and a shrug before giving Jade the gun back. That's a start I guess, I mean, he wouldn't do that if this was real right?

"I am. Listen, Carmen came home from work and asked about you. When she heard you were at recall, I took her down there, and now we're both here. If you don't wake up now, you're stuck here for good." He gives a small smile and offers his hand. "Come back to us Tori."

I swallow, harder this time as thoughts reel through my mind. And finally it comes to me… something's not right. "Carmen didn't work last night, Andre."

He looked a little flustered for a moment before regaining his friendly smile. "She did, you just don't remember."

And maybe he was right, maybe I don't remember. What if I am back at recall? And I can still get out of this nightmare that I've been living for the past day? What if I could just go back to bed with my wife next to me? I want it back, I really do, but that all means one thing…

Loosing Jade.

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts, I don't hear them fighting until my mouth opens automatically.

"Shut up, both of you!" I scream, the gun in my hands almost slipping. "Now, tell me what I have to do to get out of here."

"Don't." She tries, to which I nervously point the gun at her.

"No! Just, let him talk." She nods and I turn back to Andre who has a grateful look on his face.

"You have to shoot her." He says calmly. I do a double take because I'm almost certain that he didn't say that right. I mean… right?

"W-what?" I mange to choke out; he shrugs and repeats himself slowly, and to my dismay, he said it right the first time too.

I have to shoot… Jade. Like actually take my gun and put a bullet through her head. I never wanted to kill anyone… but maybe he's right, maybe this is all fake and if I don't get out now, I'll be stuck here forever. I can go back to just lying in bed with my wife, and watching sports with Andre; working at the factory on late shifts, and then complaining about it at the bar afterwards.

But… Jade… I don't think I can lose her, even if this isn't real. These last hours have been amazing, but only because she's been here. Everything before that is a blur of things I wish I could forget. Even though she's part of _this _she makes it all better at the same time.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot!" He yells, making me flinch.

"Don't do it!" She pleads back, making my heart cringe.

"Shoot her!"

"Don't listen to him!" And it goes on like that for five seconds, but it seems almost like twenty minutes. My minds spinning, my mouths dry, my eyes are wide, but they're not focusing.

"SHOOT DAMN IT!" So I do, and he falls to the ground, blood pouring out of his forehead. I grab Jade's hand and pull her around the corner, just as Carmen rips off the blanket and grabs the gun from one of the Synthetics and they all start firing, breaking the glass.

"Tori I-" She starts, but I don't let her finish, because I'm already dragging her up the stairs.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" I compromise, to which, she nods slowly as we reach the top of the second staircase.

Climbing, higher and higher. It's scary actually. I mean, running from something that you thought you've known for your entire life… it's intensely terrifying. The top of the third staircase and my breathing is getting heavier, thicker. It's the situation and the consequences crushing down on my chest. We're going to die, I can feel it, almost like it's creeping up behind us, waiting in silence, or mocking us from a far.

The fourth staircase and I literally feel like someone has set fire to my lungs. I can't take much more of this, it'll kill me. I'm running from my demented past, and running into a damaged future, neither is really a good compromise.

We reach the fifth staircase and I place my hands on my knees to try to get my concept of ground from ceiling back. She places a hand on my back and suddenly, I can breathe again, my senses are back.

"It's going to be okay, we'll make it out together." And then she smiles, ever so slightly, but it's enough to make my heart melt. One person cares, and as of right now… that's okay with me.

**Sorry it's so late you guys. I'm finally over my mono and my cold, anddddd my vacation just got over. So, I know this chapter's short but the next one will be longer and it's coming in 4 days time. I actually promise you this time! And well, if it doesn't I'm either dead or unconscious.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.. this is going to be a bit of a filler chapter. Only because I kind of forgot what happened after the whole shooting thing . However, I think you'll enjoy this Jori filled chapter…**

Jade's POV

Maybe it's the gravity of the situation that's making me feel this way. Because there's no way I'm in love with her… I could have sworn I was past that feeling a long time ago. And now it's back, and I don't think it's going away, and it really isn't fair. I know she's in love with me, and she rejected me last time, so that's what I'm going to do this time. No one rejects me and gets a second chance… no one.

"Hurry!" She yells as we make our way to her apartment. Why we're going back there I have no idea… that's the first place they'll look. I still follow her, because what else can I do exactly?

We burst through the door and she heads straight for the piano. What the hell?

"It has to be here… there has to be another message!" She yells, louder than necessary. I walk over to her and grab her by the shoulders and turn her so she's facing me. I look deep into her eyes which are filled with panic and fear. If I've learned anything over the past little bit I've been with her is my eyes hypnotize her.

So I just stand there, my hands firmly on her shoulders, my eyes boring into her sole. I give her the smallest of smiles and she relaxes on my hold. I could stay like this forever, actually.

_Don't fall for it, Jade… she rejected you… you can't let it happen again…_

I sigh deeply, because for once my conscious was right. I'm Jade West the heartbreaker… not the heartbroken. But she's leaning in and there's nothing I can do to stop her. I'm powerless against her, even if I'm too stuck up to admit it.

Her lips are millimeters away and I want to close the distance, so badly.

_She's going to break your heart._

My eyes snap open and I'm stumbling away from her in an instant. The look she's giving me breaks my heart. It's one of confusion, hurt and fear.

"Did… did I-I do something wrong?" She asks, her voice quiet and broken. I want to say, no, you didn't. I want to tell her I love her and that I want her to be my girlfriend. But I can't. I refuse to be broken again, not after I've rebuilt my walls.

"This… It can't happen, Tori." I say calmly, leaning against the nearest wall. She blinks, and then blinks again, a single tear falling from her eye. It takes all my will power to not go over to her and wipe her eyes and kiss her sadness away.

"Why, Jade? What did I do that was so bad?" She croaks. My jaw tightens and I clench my fists. I wish I could forget when she rejected me… it hurt so badly… it hurt so bad…

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey." I smile as I sit down next to her at the coffee shops oddly circular table. I hand her a cinnamon latte as I take a drink from my tall black coffee with two sugars. We're friends, good friends if you will. But I've always wanted something more. I love her, and I want her to know it. _

"_It's so dark in here." She whines, resting her chin on her hands. I just let out a small chuckle and smile at her. I love when she whines… it's so cute. _

"_Well, get used to it. I don't think it's going to get any brighter." And then she smiles, and my heart twitches. _

"_We should go. Come back to my place?" She asks with another smile, to which I agree. _

_We walk out into the nearly empty streets, since it is so late, and head towards her apartment. It's a ten minute walk at most, but it was freezing outside. I noticed she was a little cold, but before I could say anything, she intertwined our hands. I could die right now, and I would be pretty damn happy. _

"_It's so cold.." She whispers. So I do what any good friend would do.. I took off my jacket and put it on her. She smiles at me and leans up slightly to kiss me on the cheek. _

_We're standing at the building complex doors, but I don't notice. I'm too focused on the tingling on my cheek. _

"_You coming Jade?" She asks with a giggle, to which I nod dumbly and follow her up the stairs and into her apartment. It's now or never, Jade; now or never. _

_I go and sit by her on the couch. She yawns and leans her head on my shoulder while wrapping her arms around my waist. There is really no other place I would rather be right now. Being in Tori Vega's arms is like floating above your favorite city at night. It's exhilarating, breath taking and terrifying all at once. _

Don't do it Jade… you'll get hurt.

_Sometimes I really hate my conscious. It's never right, so why should I listen to it now?_

"_Tori…?" I ask hesitantly. She looks up and me and smiles._

"_Yeah?" _

_I swallow hard, this is it. If I don't say it now, I don't think I ever will. But I can't find the words to say. And before I know it, I'm grabbing her cheek and pressing my lips to hers. She's kissing back… that's good right? Right._

_I move my hands down to her waist and gently push my finger tips under her shirt. But she pulls back an her eyes are full of panic and something I never wanted to see…_

_Regret._

"_T-Tori?" I ask softly as she stands up and shakes her head. I bolt up and try to reach for her hand but she yanks it away, almost like I've burnt her. _

"_Don't… don't touch me, Jade." She whispers, looking at the floor. _

"_I-I don't understand…" I whimper, tears threatening my eyes. She looks up and her eyes are red and over flowing with emotion._

"_I can't love you Jade… I just can't."_

_-End of Flashback-_

I'm shaking, and she's looking at me like I've just been kidnapped and just got back home after 10 years.

"Do you remember that day _Tori?"_ I spit, making her flinch. "Because I remember it quite well, as you can tell."

"God, Jade… I'm… I'm so, so sorry." She pleads, another tear leaving her eye. "You know I love y-"

But before she can finish, I slam my hand against the wall so hard, it leaves a hole.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Vega" I scream; the throbbing in my hand is nothing compared to the anger and the hurt I feel pulsing through my veins. I can't do this anymore… so I storm out of the door, with her following suit. Just as we were about to round a corner, I saw a robotic hand. I stopped and she ran right into my back. I gave her the universal 'be quiet' sign and told her to go back in her apartment.

Once we got back, I lightly shut the door and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Jade.. can we talk about it?" She asks, and I just roll my eyes before opening the shower curtain and pulling her into the tub with me.

"No." I deadpan. I open the cabinet above the tub and type a code into the key pad on the inside of the door. The shelves slide down, leaving an open space with a slide leading into darkness.

"Whoa…" She draws out. I look at her questionably and she shifts her feet. "So, uh, who goes first?"

And this is where I smirk and shrug. "You," I say simply.

"Wha-?" But before she can get the sentence out, I hook one arm around her stomach and the other around her legs and push her down the slide.

"Later Vega," I chuckle before positioning myself at the top of the slide. Once I hear a thud I press the button on the key pad and the shelves slowly rise back up. And then I'm descending into darkness.

Once my feet touch the ground, I stand up and brace myself against the wall.

"J-Jade where… where are you?" Vega asks quietly. I sigh and tap her on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Right here," I say simply, starting the walk down the pitch black corridor. She catches up with me and is now walking almost shoulder to shoulder with me. If I remember right, there's a light switch that turns on the emergency lights somewhere along the right wall. I move over and drag my hand across the wall until I find it. I flip it and for about every 25 feet, there is an emergency light. Making it brighter, but still dark enough to scare Vega.

"It's still creepily dark down here." She says, her eyes darting around looking for any signs of danger.

"Yeah, whatever." I say, stuffing my hands into my jean pockets.

"Damn it, Jade! I'm trying… okay? But this is never going to work out if you're just going to be a stubborn little asshole that's too insecure about herself and to blind to the whole world to see what's right in front of her!" She huffs as I stop dead in my tracks. I turn towards her as a low growl rumbles deep in my throat.

"_What _did you call me, _Vega_?"

"You heard me, _West."_ She spits.

I want to hurt her… so bad. I push her hard against the wall and grab the collar of her white shirt. When she tries to squirm out of my grip, I push her harder against the wall, causing her to groan. I raise my fist over my head ready to bring it down hard over her beautiful face.

_Do it, Jade. You and I both know she deserves it._

She shaking and whimpering… but the rage that's pumping through my veins is overpowering. That voice inside my head… my conscious, isn't helping. I start to lower my fist, my face stern when…

_No! Punch her. Beat her to shreds. No one calls Jade West those things._

And this is when I realize, this isn't my conscious. This is all the anger, the rage, the hate, the hurtful words, all the rejection bottled up into something I've thought to be my conscious. It's nothing of the sort, it's my demon… a strong one at that.

_Think back to eight months ago, Jade. Remember the week after?_

_-Flashback- _

_I messed up so bad. I want to take back the kiss... But at the same time I don't. _

_I'm walking over to her apartment to… well, honestly I don't know. Should I apologize? Should I just kiss her again? Should I just walk back to my house now? Yep… going to go with that one. Okay, I'm going to take the short way home, since I really don't feel like walking that far. I turn a corner leading into a dark alley way. _

_Once through the alley, I walk for a few more minutes before arriving at my house. Small, dark, and it takes a long ass time to climb up the stairs. Finally I'm up the stairs and in my kitchen. I notice there's a note on the fridge…_

_Jade,_

_The reason I've been ignoring you for the past week is because I needed time to think. Since I've spent the whole week thinking, I think you deserve an answer. It's a no, I'm sorry. I just, can't see me being with you… you know? We've been friends for a while, and I really want it to stay that way. I mean, this is just some joke we'll laugh about in a few months, right? _

_I know you won't like this letter, so I'm going to end it. But thank you for understanding my decision. I really am sorry._

_Tori_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Just some joke, huh?" I spit angrily in her terrified face. "Is that what I am to you? Some joke?"

"I-I… barely remember that… I'm s-sorry…" She whimpers, making me clench my jaw and raise my fist higher.

_There you go. Just remember she doesn't love you. She broke you._

"Sorry? I think it's a little late for that now, _Tori._" I growl, my grip tightening on the collar.

My demon's right, she broke me. And no one breaks Jade West. I'm not supposed to be weak, I'm strong, I'm independent, I'm my own person.

My own person… yeah, that means no one can tell me what to do… not even my demons.

_Are you hearing yourself? I'm helping you damn it!_

I'm clenching my fist so tight, my knuckles are white. And she's shaking, whimpering. And then a tear falls from her brown eyes… scared… weak… helpless.

"J-Jade… stop… p-please." She whispers. I look into her eyes and I feel my heart break… I'm going to hurt her. Something I promised never to do. I lick my lips as I let a tear fall from my eye. I drop my fist and walk backward until my back meets the opposite wall. I slide down it and bring my knees to my chest; wrapping my arms around them I start shaking as I let all the emotions out.

"I'm sorry… I-I'm so sorry Tori. Don't… please don't hate me." I cry. "I'm so sorry... please forgive me."

"Jade…" She says softly. I look up and she's crouching in front of me, a worried look on her face.

"It hurts… y-you hurt me so much. I just… I wanted to hurt you back."

"Jade, look at me… I don't remember anything in too much detail. But from what you're telling me, I was a bitch to you and I'm sorry. I really do care about you… more than anything."

She's doing it again. Making me feel… better. And all I can do is smile at her, because no one has ever been able to make me feel like that. "It's going to take some time, Tori. But… I want there to be, you know, a you and me."

And then she smiles, and it lights up the darkest corners in my heart. If my demon is still there, it's going to be vacant for a long time as long as she's beside me.

"There's nothing I would like more." I stand up and she takes my hand. "Now, let's go save our colony."

And so, things are slowly fixing themselves, patching up the holes, painting over the mistakes. It's a work in progress, that's for sure, but someday, all the renovations will be finished. I'm more than aware that there will always be water damage, a broken window, a crack in the wall. Life's a project, especially in this world. But with Tori by my side, I know we'll make it.

**What did you think of me putting this chapter in Jade's POV? We got a little glimpse at what happened between them in the past, and how that's impacting the future for them. Does this sound like an ending? Probably, but it's not, there's still the big fight scene coming up!**


End file.
